Friendship, Kiss, and You
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: A Little Gift for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie Birthday/Nasib benar-benar tidak berpihak padaku, hujan dan diputusi./"A-anu, Ga-Gaara-senpai!"/"Ciuman kelima, jam lima lewat lima sore."/GaaIno fic/AU—Oneshoot. RnR?


Apakah kami bersahabat?

Jika kau bertanya dulu—sekitar tujuh atau lima tahun lalu—kami, _well_, aku lebih tepatnya, karena dia bukan termasuk orang yang sering berbicara panjang lebar, pasti akan tersenyum dan menjawab dengan lantang dan yakin, "Ya! Tentu saja, mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Tapi kini, saat kami sudah beranjak remaja dan berusia lebih dari limabelas tahun, tak ada yang bertanya hal seperti itu. Untung bagiku, karena jika kini kau akan bertanya, "Apa kalian bersahabat?" Aku tak yakin, aku bisa menjawabnya seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**A Little Gift for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie Birthday**

**Friendship, Kiss, and You**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, High School Fic, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Ino's PoV**

**.**

Cklek ...

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa ada perasaan canggung sedikitpun. Yeah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa canggung jika aku sering keluar masuk kamar ini, seizin maupun tidak dari pemiliknya.

"Gaara?"

Pemuda itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memainkan _keypad_ ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Baiklah, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sejak kapan orang seperti Gaara bisa terkejut?

"Hn."

Aku mendesah, memutar bola mataku. Demi Tuhan! Bisakah orang ini lebih berbaik hati padaku? "Kau sedang apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Namun tanpa dijawab pun, aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang orang ini lakukan. Menjadi temannya sejak kecil membuatku hapal kebiasaannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang _king size_-nya. "Shion-kah? Tayuya? Atau pacar barumu?" tanyaku malas. Jika ini benar pacar barunya, berarti ia sudah setidaknya mempunyai tujuhbelas mantan pacar.

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang, kemudian menarikku hingga tidur dengan menghadapnya. Ia juga berbaring menghadapku, kemudian jemarinya menelusuri garis wajahku.

"Hn." Ambigu.

Ia menarik wajahku mendekat, dan perlahan menyatukan bibir kami. Aku refleks memejamkan mata.

Manis ...

Entah bagaimana, bibirnya selalu terasa manis dan basah, sementara aroma mint menguar dari napasnya. Sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya, menatapku lekat-lekat. Ini ciuman keempat kami, ciuman keempat yang diberikan Gaara untukku.

Pemuda ini, pemuda yang merebut ciuman pertamaku.

Saat itu, aku masih sangat ingat, aku baru saja diputusi oleh cinta pertamaku. Usiaku enambelas tahun, dan aku sangat terpukul. Seolah mendramatisir, hujan mendadak turun dengan lebatnya, membuat langkahku yang sudah lunglai menjadi tambah terseok-seok. Nasib benar-benar tidak berpihak padaku, hujan dan diputusi.

Aku bertambah malas untuk pulang, dan benar-benar pasrah pada takdir yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Saat itu, ia datang.

Masih memakai kemeja dan juga celana sekolah sepertiku, ia menghampiriku di tengah derasnya hujan. Tanpa ragu aku memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya dan terisak. Gaara balas memelukku, masih tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia membawaku ke halte yang cukup sepi, kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket dari tasnya, dan memakaikanku jaket itu.

Aku menggigil. Hatiku menggigil. Sakit hati itu masih menusukku, dan aku seakan merasakan hati itu meluruh perlahan, bersamaan dengan awan yang masih memuntahkan air dari tubuhnya.

Kami duduk di halte itu, berdua. Ia merangkulku, menyalurkan kehangatan untukku. Aku masih terisak samar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan sakit.

Dan mendadak, Gaara membungkuk, menciumku yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya. Aku terbelalak, namun seperti refleks, memejamkan mata dan menerima ciuman itu.

Hangat ...

Bibir Gaara terasa hangat. Lebih hangat dari saat ia merangkulku. Kehangatan itu seolah menjalari tubuhku, memberi sengatan listrik pada ujung jariku. Tak kurasa lagi dinginnya angin atau hujan yang menerpa kami.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan berhenti. Gaara melepas ciumannya, kemudian menarik tanganku, mengajakku pulang. Ia tak berkata apapun tentang ciuman itu, dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang tegap di depanku, masih menggenggam tanganku. Kami pulang dalam diam. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa Gaara menciumku?

Aku sibuk berspekulasi. Namun aku tak membiarkan pikiranku meliar. Mungkin Gaara hanya khawatir padaku. Ya, pasti seperti itu. Dia tahu kalau aku gampang jatuh sakit, apalagi ketika kehujanan atau kedinginan.

Tapi ... Mengapa harus dengan ciuman?

"Kau masih bersama dengannya?"

Aku mengerjap, mengembalikan pikiranku ke masa kini. Tentu aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Gaara. Kakak sepupunya, Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda tampan dan _cute_ yang kini sedang berkencan denganku.

"Masih, Sasori orang yang baik," sahutku. Kemudian aku tersenyum menggoda, "kau sendiri, Gaara, dengan siapa?"

Ia mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada."

Aku mengangkat alis, "Tidak mungkin," tuduhku. "Kau bukan orang yang betah menjomblo, kan?"

"Seperti kau betah saja," ucapnya datar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Sudah kuduga! Kau sedang punya gadis baru, _ne_? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Sabaku Gaara!"

Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas. Tak peduli, kuambil ponselnya dan memeriksa isi _inbox_-nya.

Aah, sepertinya gadis baru. Kulihat kontak dengan nama 'Karin' memenuhi _inbox_ pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Siapa?" tanyaku, membaca _e-mail_ dari gadis bernama Karin ini satu-persatu.

"Selingan." Gaara menjawab pendek, membuatku tertawa pelan. Selingan? Aneh-aneh saja.

"Lalu siapa yang utama?"

Ia tak menjawab, malah memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya, meski lagi-lagi bingung dengan sikapnya. Ia membenamkan kepala di perpotongan leherku. Bisa kurasakan tarikan napasnya yang teratur. Kuabaikan ponselnya, mengelus helaian merah batanya. Aroma khas Gaara membuatku mengantuk.

Perlahan, kami tertidur berdua, untuk kesekian kalinya di kamar pemuda ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semakin kami beranjak dewasa, semakin banyak hal yang tidak bisa kami utarakan secara blak-blakan. Ada banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan 'laki-laki dan perempuan' yang membatasi persahabatan kami. Yang paling tidak kumengerti, walaupun Gaara sering tampak tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang dikencaninya, namun, ia juga tidak terlihat menolak. Saat-saat seperti inilah, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa?

Perlahan pula, sikap Gaara terhadapku semakin membingungkan. Ia bagaikan sebuah _puzzle_ atau _maze_ yang selalu membuatku menebak-nebak maksud dari semua tindakannya. Ia bukan lagi seorang Sabaku Gaara yang berusia sepuluh tahun, saat ia masih polos dan tanpa ragu mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

Seperti sekarang. Saat kami sedang berjalan pulang di koridor sekolah yang nyaris sepi.

"A-anu, Ga-Gaara-_senpai_!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kutarik pemuda di sampingku agar ia juga ikut berhenti. Kemudian aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Seorang gadis berkacamata berlari kecil ke arah kami. Wajahnya memerah. Aah, adik kelas, pastinya. Kutatap Gaara yang tampak malas, wajahnya datar bahkan saat _kohai_ itu menunduk dalam sembari menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna biru. Ah, menarik. Setidaknya adik kelas ini tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memberikan surat dengan amplop pink, warna yang jelas-jelas dibenci Gaara.

Gaara hampir saja melanjutkan langkahnya saat aku kembali memegang tangannya, sedikit menyentakkannya. Memaksanya untuk menerima surat itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas, kemudian mengambil surat di tangan sang _kohai_.

_Kohai_ di depan kami mengangkat wajahnya, seolah tak percaya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, ia membungkuk sekali lagi, berkata, "_Arigatou_!" dengan suara yang bergetar, kemudian berlari menjauh.

Kutatap Gaara yang meneruskan langkahnya. Ia membuang surat itu begitu saja, dan aku tidak mempunyai hak lebih untuk melarangnya lagi. Tangan kami masih bertautan, membuatku mau tak mau mengikuti pemuda ini.

Gaara ... bisa dibilang tidak menarik. _Well_, bukan dalam arti harfiah. Maksudku, pemuda bertato '_Ai_' ini tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap ramah, senyum, atau sekadar menatap siapapun di sekolah. Dengan kacamata minus satunya, Gaara lebih tampak sebagai kutu buku yang pendiam. Namun jika gadis-gadis itu sadar, kharisma pemuda ini lebih kuat dari sebuah magnet untuk menarik mereka agar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Gaara lebih memilih berkencan dengan gadis di luar sekolah kami, jadi ia bukan salah satu pemuda yang keberadaannya mencolok di sekolah.

Aku sendiri adalah gadis yang lumayan diminati oleh para pemuda di _Senior High_ ini. Tapi sayang, setelah diputusi oleh pacar pertamaku, aku kapok mencari pacar seumuran dan lebih memilih mencari pemuda yang usianya di atasku.

Aku mulai berceloteh untuk mengisi keheningan diantara kami. Bercerita tentang ekskulku, tentang para penggemarku, dan juga tentang pelajaranku. Gaara hanya mendengarkan, terkadang mengomentari dengan kalimat pendek.

Aku juga tak meminta Gaara untuk merespon banyak. Bagiku, pemuda ini mau berkomentar saja sudah cukup. Aku masih ingat betul saat Gaara kehilangan Karura, ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Kepribadiannya perlahan-lahan berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin. Ia jadi sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan, dan juga terkadang berkata pedas tanpa peduli keadaan.

Tapi anehnya, ketika teman-teman perlahan mulai menjauhinya, aku bertahan. Bukan hanya karena pesan dari ibunya untuk menjaga Gaara, tapi ... entahlah. Mungkin, karena sudah dekat dari kecil, aku merasa kalau hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti diriku. Ia yang bisa tahu perasaanku meski hanya melihat sorot mataku.

"Kau ada kencan?" Aku mengangkat alisku saat Gaara membawaku ke _Tokyo Disneyland_, taman hiburan yang sangat terkenal. Biasanya jika ia ada kencan, pemuda ini akan menarikku ikut, dan jika ia tidak menyukai sang gadis, ia akan mencampakkan gadis itu di hadapanku. Tingkah yang sedikit kekanakan, menurutku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak ke sini." Ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di tas. Ditatapnya wajahku yang setengah heran. Ah, _jade_ itu. Aku selalu suka warna mata Gaara. Hijau dan seakan berkilau.

"Baiklah."

Dan jadilah kami melewati siang yang cerah itu di taman hiburan. Makan siang di kedai kecil, naik berbagai permainan, berfoto bersama, membeli pistol gelembung dan es krim, dan puncaknya saat Gaara menarikku menuju bianglala. Hah, pemuda ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Tapi aku langsung mengembangkan senyumku saat kami sudah duduk di atas bianglala yang membawa kami naik secara perlahan. Panorama matahari terbenam yang menarik, dan juga _akizora_ dengan semburat kemerahan. Musim gugur selalu membuatku senang.

"Gaara, ini ..." ucapku takjub, sedikit _speechless_.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, senyum pertama yang kulihat setelah kematian ibunya. Ia membelai rambutku, menyelipkan beberapa helai poni ke balik telinga. Diusapnya pipiku—yang kuyakin memerah—lalu menarikku mendekat.

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menekan bibirku. Aroma maskulin Gaara yang khas masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Ya Tuhan, pemuda ini lama-kelamaan bisa membuatku gila ...

Ia menyudahi ciumannya beberapa detik kemudian. Aku menatap _jade_ miliknya yang juga balas menatapku.

"Ciuman kelima, jam lima lewat lima sore."

Aku mengerjap bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari perkataan Gaara. "Dasar!" gumamku kecil, merasakan rona merah menjalari pipiku. "Lalu apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau sahabatku."

"Ya," jawabku bingung. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu memutar-mutar perkataannya?

"Bisakah aku berharap lebih?"

Dan ia menciumku untuk yang keenam kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well_, apakah kami masih bisa disebut sebagai sepasang sahabat sekarang?

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** _Happy Birthday_ to Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, seorang teman yang kuanggap kakak yang juga berstatus sebagai _author_ disini. Rencananya sih ini fic sebagai kado kejutan buat dia, tapi dinilai dari fic-nya yang gagal total, kayaknya nggak bisa banyak berharap. Semoga Suu-_nee_ mau menerimanya! Sekali lagi, _otanjobi omedetou_. Semoga tali pertemanan diantara kita nggak putus, dan semoga semua harapan Suu-_nee_ tercapai. ;)

Thanks for reading, review?

Di warnet yang panas habis exam,

Dae


End file.
